Inuyasha and the gang meet a ChatRoom
by Dripping Blood Hanyou
Summary: Our favorite group is in a chatroom and typing really stupid stuff and tehy bash Kikyo a little yay!


Inuyasha and gang meet Chat rooms

Chapter one: Sugar High

Tosexy4u has signed on

Tosexy4u: anybody there?!

FoxKid#1 has signed on

FoxKid#1: Hey Kags! Watz up?

Tosexy4u: Hi Shippo! I'm sugar high cause I just ate loads of Chocolate

FoxKid#1: Me too! Do you wanna sing random songs and act like we're drunk?  
Yosezy4u: Sure and the first song we'll sing is Dirty little secret

FoxKid#1:Okay and we begin now!

PuppyEaredDude has signed on

PuppyEaredDude: What are u two doing?

Tosexy4u: Oh hey Yasha me and Shippo are Sugar high and we're about to sing Dirty little secret. Wanna join?

PuppyEaredDude: Sure!  
Tosexy4u: Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you!

PuppyEaredDude: Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

FoxKid#1: I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty Little Secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret ( just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret

Kagomeismine has signed in

Kagomeismine: Hey Kagome! Hey muttface, Hey runt

Tosexy4u: Oh hi Koga watz happinen

Kagomeismine: Nothin much

FoxKid#1: You just interupted our singing thats wat happinen Koga!

Tosexy4u: Shippo!

FoxKid#1: What because you know I'm right!

Kagomeismine: Well see ya Kagome G2G

Kagomeismine has signed off and DevilsAngel has signed on

DevilsAngel: Hi guys

FoxKid#1, PuppyEaredDude, and Tosexy4u: Hey Rin!

DevilsAngel: Kagome do you remember whats in 3 days?

Tosexy4u: OMG The Winter Dance!

DevilsAngel: Bingo and you win nothing

PuppyEaredDude: Kagome sign off in a lil bit and call me kay?

Tosexy4u: Sure Yasha byebye!

PuppyEaredDude has signed off and SpeakoftheDevil has signed on

SpeakoftheDevil: Rin

DevilsAngel: Yeah Shessy?

SpeakoftheDevil: I'm calling you and never call me Shessy unless you have a death wish

DevilsAngel: Yeah right! xp

DevilsAngel and SpeakoftheDevil have signed off and Inuismine has signed on

Inuismine: Hi

Tosexy4u has signed off

Inuismine: Whats bittin her?

FoxKid#1 has signed off

Inuismine: Darnit!

Inuismine has signed off and FoxKid#1 and Tosexy4u have signed back on

Tosexy4u: Thank god she is gone!

FoxKid#1: Yep because I hate her

ParanoidMother has signed on

ParanoidMother: Hi kids

FoxKid#1 has signed off

Tosexy4u: Mom sign off now!

ParanoidMother: Fine

ParanoidMother has signed off

Tosexy4u: since I'm alone I can type random things!

Miroku,Inuyasha, and Koga have signed on a private chat where Kagome cannot see them

Tosexy4u: I hate Kikyo cause she's a wench! ( Inuyasha: what did Kikyo ever do to her? Koga: Besides try to kill her and you nothing! Inuyasha: Good point! ) I don't reject Koga because he's my friend and I don't want to hurt his feelings because I love someone else. ( Koga: NOOOOOOO! Inuyasha: Yes oh wait NOOOO! Miroku: Inuyasha she likes you! Inuyasha: YESSSSSSSSSS! ) Sometimes I think Shesshomaru is hot ( All: WHAT! ) I wish Inuyasha would ask me to the dance! ( Inuyasha: I will Baby! Koga: NOOOOOO! Miroku: Koga Shut Up! ) I feel lonely and I wih Yasha was here to keep me company! ( Inuyasha: I'm comin Baby! Koga: NOOOO! Miroku: SHUT UP! )

PuppyEaredDude has signed on

PuppyEaredDude: Kagome will you go to the dance with me?

Tosexy4u: YESS I will!

PuppyEaredDude: Okay I'll pick you up at seven

Tosexy4u: Bye

PuppyEaredDude: Bye

PuppyEaredDude and Tosexy4u have signed off and Kagomeismine and CursedHand have signed on

Kagomeismine: I'm going after Ayame

CursedHand: I'm going after Sango

Kagomeismine: Good luck with that!

Kagomeismine has signed off

CursedHand: Thats insulting wait your not there so never mind

CursedHand has signed off and UglyToad has signed on

UglyToad: Man They're done talking again this stinks because whenever I sign on they leave

Audiance: Because your ugly and where's your wart?

UglyToad: Who said that?

Audiance: Us in the back row!

UglyToad: AHHHH I'm going crazy

I take out a Flamethrower and made Fried Toad on a stick

Audience: Thank You because he was too Ugly

I take a bow and silently slip out a sword and turned the power off to set to work. ' Now to get rid of them ' is all I thought while I killed the audience

The End!


End file.
